1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a torque variation detecting method and apparatus for an internal combustion engine which detects a torque variation caused by a combustion variation of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known various apparatus for detecting a mechanical vibrational acceleration or combustion internal pressure vibration or a torsion of the crankshaft, thereby determining the presence or absence of a reportable torque variation on the basis of the detected output signals. However, these detecting means have considerable errors due to deterioration with age, etc., and cannot detect the torque variation correctly.